reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadalus and Son
Deadalus and Son is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Charles Kinnear is found on a ridge in Mexico with his flying machine. He explains that flying is becoming popular out East and he's going to be the first to sail through these lands with his flying machine and take advantage of their strong updrafts. Kinnear's flying machine is not ready however, and he asks Marston to get him some supplies. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". Mission Objectives After speaking with Charles Kinnear, the player must: *Gather 20 feathers from any combination of birds. *Gather 5 beaver furs. *Gather 10 Red Sage. *Return these items to Kinnear. Mission Details Talk to the stranger near Agave Viejo. He is located in between Casa Madrugada and Agave Viejo, just South of Roca de Madera, on the cliff's edge. Gather these supplies: *5 Beaver Furs - Found near running water in Tall Trees or really close to the river in Great Plains near Blackwater, specifically North and Northwest of Beecher's Hope. *20 Feathers - From any type of Bird. *10 Red Sage - Found in the Rio Bravo region of New Austin. Once gathered, return these supplies to the stranger. He will then instruct you that he will have the resin made in a few days. Return several days later to watch his test flight. After returning a few days later you watch a cutscene where the stranger launches his flying machine off the edge of the cliff. He hangs in mid air for a few seconds saying, "I've done it!" but then falls to his death at the base of the cliff. The player can travel to the bottom of the cliff and view the destroyed flying machine after the cutscene has ended, but Charles' body is nowhere to be found in the immediate area. Sometimes you can find his body, sometimes you can't. Tips and Tricks *When hunting Beavers head to Tall Trees and find paths near running water, then place bait down, step back and wait until they appear. After they've appeared snap into dead eye and kill the whole pack. Beavers tend to appear more around dawn. Be careful though, Raccoons look very similar to Beavers. Beavers have flat tails while Raccoons have fluffy tails. Beavers are also lighter in colour than Raccoons. Note: There is a good chance that Bears will be attracted to the bait so be on guard. If you are afraid of bears attacking, stay on horseback. Bears will most likely not come (But there is always a possibility) *Another good place to hunt Beavers is slightly North West of Bearclaw Camp. There are many in the Hills above the river. *A good place to collect Red Sage is in Rio Bravo (just above Plainview). There is also a handy Survivalist Map (Purchasable from General Stores) which shows all herbs on your mini map, from longer distances for 20 minutes. *The Stranger can die. One known possibility for this is the wolves that inhabit the land close to the stranger. Shooting at these wolves will cause him to panic and run off the cliff to his death, worst case scenario that is. He respawned approximately seven (7) in-game days later. *Killing the Chickens in Thieves Landing with Throwing Knives can often give 4 feathers if you carry the rabbit's foot *After completing a Gang Hideout there are often lots of Vultures circling above the hideout. This can be a fast way of getting the 20 feathers needed. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Daedalus was a great inventor who built wings out of wax and feathers with which he intended to escape from the labyrinth in which the king Minos of Crete had imprisoned him, together with his son, Icarus. While they were flying Daedalus noticed that Icarus flew too close to the sun. The wax melted, and Icarus fell to his death. Kinnear, however, appears unaware of this, as he exclaims to Marston "They doubted Icarus, good sir!". * The fact that Daedalus' name is misspelled in the title of the mission as "Deadalus" provides a small amount of black humor, and hints at Kinnear's unfortunate fate at the end of the mission. * If you start the mission with John and give Kinnear the supplies with Jack, Kinnear might make a remark while you walk up to him saying: "Is that you? Oh, the years have been very kind." ** Also if the mission is completed as Jack when you give Kinnear the supplies he will ask: "Did the kind man send you?" * The flying machine will remain at the base of the cliff for the entirety of the game, even after many years. Bugs *Upon completion of this mission, when Charles gives the player money, it can occasionally zero out the player's wallet. *There has been at least one occurrance of Charles jumping off the cliff in the cutscene while the flying machine remains where it was before the player approached him. This is followed by Charles hilariously hanging in the air briefly, as if he were still using the flying machine. *While delivering the materials, if your horse is attacked by wolves while you are talking to Charles you will fail the mission. Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player